


When the temperature drops in Konoha

by TaurusDoodles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDoodles/pseuds/TaurusDoodles
Summary: Winter in Konoha was ever present, shivers and chills ran rampant through the streets. And it was even worse at night— especially for a certain Green Beast and his silver haired lover.





	When the temperature drops in Konoha

Cold.

Gai was cold.

And it took a lot for his body to shiver from said cold. He has trained in it so many times that his body has gotten  _ decently _ accustomed to it— Konoha's temperature anyway. And yet here the mighty Beast was, shivering in his t-shirt and sweatpants because a certain ninja was often a blanket hog or a blanket kicker.

_ And his hands were cold as ice to boot. _

Gai tried his best to keep Kakashi from snuggling up to his person that night. Believe it or not but the often feared Copy Ninja was a sleep cuddler. Pillow, book, a cat neither remember having— whatever was in the man's reach he would latch onto. Gai often found that little feature to be quite funny and cute, but oh dear gods was it  _ painful _ tonight!

Not only was the silver haired ninja stealing the blankets but he was also stealing Gai's warmth. His pale arms were stretched around the larger man's tan torso— under his shirt,  _ his bare skin _ — one hand had rooted itself in his underarm, where some warmth had gathered previously but was now sapped away. His other hand had dipped low near his abdomen, thankfully his waistband stood guard to prevent the icey enemy from entering, making things  _ worse  _ if he got through. Kakashi's forehead was pressed against his back, not harshly but softly. And his stomach remained a couple inches away with his legs tucked within himself

Such a cruel rival, even in his sleep. Well okay, maybe cruel isn't the word, but hey, Gai was suffering right now. Give him some credit.

The older of the two tried to wriggle out of the younger's grasp to at least change his position, he could feel his foot falling asleep from laying so stationary in the same way as he first got into bed hours ago. He gently picked up the other's arm— the one whose hand was endangering his mildly insulated area down below— trying to move it off him for more room. He picked the other arm up and slowly moved it in the same way, but this time he stirred. Gai didn't want to wake him, that was not his intention at all, just shift him off a bit that's it. When movement of his own accord halted, aside from the rise and fall of the ninja's chest, Gai proceeded.

The jonin turned to his side. He faced opposite of Kakashi so he could find something boring to focus on to both drown out the chilling air as well as make himself tired. His dark eyes landed on what looked like his hanging kunai pouch. His mind drifted off to how he needed to sharpen and clean them, make sure they're all up to code— that is what a responsible, youthful, shinobi does after all! The Green Beast relaxed a little, his body becoming less and less tense as he thought of mundane chores to do the moment the sun rises in their glorious village. His eyelids felt heavy, mind beginning to fog over, his thoughts stopping as his consciousness began to leave him…

Sleep. Finally. Better late than everrrRR _ RRROHSWEETMAMA _ !

Gai jolted, his whole being turning white as a ghost as he almost fell off the bed, luckily he latched onto the sheets for dear life just in time.

That. Was. FREEZING.

The sheets behind him shifted and he felt the bed dip and move as the other occupant moved.

"...Gai? Are you okay?" Said man rested his body, calming his soul and racing heartbeat from the sudden burst of glacial contact to his side. He looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi propping up on his elbows in the dark, staring at him with a raised brow and one eye, knitted lips— no mask at all. Gai could never get used to his naked face. It really was bizarre. He always forgot what his partner and best friend, his eternal rival, looked like. And— wow now is not the time to reflect on how much his beauty mark added to his handsomeness or his nice jawline or…. Gai should learn to focus better in situations like these.

Gai sighed, dragging himself up in a sitting position. He ran his hand through his hair, using his other to turn on the bedside lamp. "Uh, sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, 'Kashi…!" His apology was full of restlessness, Kakashi noticed. He watched the larger man put on a weaker smile than usual. It was still upbeat, however, his sleepless muscles just couldn't bare to put on a better display. Kakashi grunted as he lifted himself up into the same position the other was in, all the while throwing half of the covers over his partner. He was fully aware of his comatose activities, but he didn't have full reign over them so why should he be astounded when he wakes up hugging a snake or stealing someone's prized quilt? Not that those were based on true stories...

"You know," Kakashi drawled out, the effects of slumber not worn off yet. "Next time I hog the entire blanket, just kick me. I'd do the same to you." Was that last part a joke? Hard to tell eith this man.

Giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, Kakashi was prepared to lay back down. Gai snorted, about to to do the same until he remembered another issue. Kakashi always prompted Gai to spill his guts about any problem pertaining to him or his habits. Sometimes, Gai couldn't do so, not wanting to hurt the other's feelings, he was just nice like that. He's awful at unnecessary lying anyway so the truth would come out sooner or later. "Kakashi," He began, garnering his attention again. "Your hands are freakishly cold and so is this room. I can't sleep because you keep touching my bare skin." Blunt. He was very tired. Very cold. And he was very very bold right now.

"M'kay." Kakashi bobbed his shoulders, head bouncing with them. His one presenting eye was very drooped and hanging as if it were a part of an abstract painting. Gai stifled a laugh. The Copy Ninja was always so delirious after just waking up from deep slumber. "Kakashi, can you please do something about your unnaturally freezing hands?" Oh no. He's got a smirk on his face. He's fully awake now. No going back. "Well," Kakashi began. Here it comes. "I can't help that my hands reflect how my soul feels on the inside." There it is. He's such a smartass. Morbid too. Gai loves that about him. Despite the groan. Don't let his pained cry fool you, this was the man of his  _ dreams _ .

Suddenly, the silver ninja hopped up out of bed, not saying a word. Gai watched him as he grabbed for the spare lounge pants he was thrown earlier, pulling it on over his boxer shorts— who would sleep in just a thin T-shirt and boxers in the middle of winter!? A mad man, that's who!

"What are you…" Gai trailed, thick brows in knitted confusion. Kakashi had wandered out of the room, leaving Gai wanting answers.

And answers was what he was going to get.

Gai tossed the covers aside as he swiftly planted his bare feet on the wooden floorboards, shuddering on contact. It took only a second to adjust while he stood up and stretched, a habit from his morning routine. He trudged out of his room and into the living room where he saw Kakashi rummaging in the cabinets of the small kitchenette. "What are you…" Gai chuckled with a grin, unable to finish his question.

Without looking away from his current location Kakashi replied, "Remember when we were kids? During the first winter we spent together—"

"You constantly complained it was freezing cold just to irritate your father?" Kakashi took a moment to shoot a Sharingan accompanied glare, Gai holding in his laugh as he strode over. " _ Anyway _ ," Kakashi drawled out. "You were stuck at my place because of the nasty rain coming down. Made it extra chilly out and dad didn't want you catching a cold and  _ yada yada yada _ ." He used exaggerated hand gestures to make his point. Suddenly his one good eye lit up as he reached for something in the way back of the cupboard.

"Where are you going with this?" Gai couldn't help but smile. Kakashi was being so…  _ Not Kakashi. _ He wasn't complaining though. It's nice to see him with a burst of positive energy, even if he was still visibly tired.

Kakashi pulled out what looked to be a can of… "Hot chocolate!" He smirked.

That's right! Sakumo made the BEST hot chocolate! Sure it was mostly premade powder but still. He used  _ real _ milk. Not hot water, milk. It was absolutely delicious!

Gai turned his gaze to the living room clock, raising a brow as he looked back at the mad man taking two mugs out with an accompanied pot. "Hot chocolate? At two o'clock in the morning? And I thought I had weird impulses." He chortled. Kakashi went through the fridge for the milk, bringing the targeted jug back out in triumph. 2 am really does bring this antisocial ninja out huh?

"I thought some warm milk will help." Kakashi said, almost a mumble. It was soft and caring. Its a particular tone Kakashi only shows Gai. He sniffed the contents, making sure it was up to date, and began pouring it into the pot. "It's a treat we shared on a cold night together. Thought it could warm us up a bit like before." Gai hummed in response. He bounced off the wall he leaned against just as Kakashi turned the stove on, placing the milk on top. "You are being so out of character, rival." Gai mused, shaking his head with a fond smirk. "I see you are embracing tour springtime!" That earned an eye roll and a scoff.

Kakashi measured out half a cup of powder, preparing to pour it in once its heated up enough. He sighed, keeping his eye on the stove. "You seem down. And I don't like it when you feel that way." It was almost inaudible but Gai heard. He stepped closer, now behind the man. He wrapped his large body around the smaller, resting his head on the fluffy, messy silvery top of his lover.

Nights like these were rare for the two. Kakashi still had his own apartment and oftentimes stayed there, much to Gai's disdain. They both also had missions to complete; all nighters, one day missions, ones that could last a week. However, tonight they were lucky enough to not of received one. They both basked in the comfortable silence wafting in the air. It was so relaxing. Gai had forgotten about the chill as he took in the warmth of the stove and the gentle movements of Kakashi stirring slowly.

The warm beverage was finished. The two had poured their portions into the glass cups, the blissful warmth coming off the white cylindrical base, resting on their palms and gravitated up their arms. The two shinobi had guided each other to the couch where Gai spread out the throw blanket that had once rested across the couch's back. Kakashi leaned into the corner crease, oddly finding comfort in the small crevice. Gai had rested himself at the other's side, feeling very comfortable and cozy. He took a sip of the hot, toasty warm liquid and smiled. "It's delicious." He attempted to make small talk, which wasn't unusual for the Beast. He constantly talked and talked a lot of the time, but Kakashi was used to it. He didn't mind. He quite liked it in fact. He didn't enjoy silence like many thought he did. The Copy Ninja would purr with hums of agreement every so often as he nursed his hot cocoa, while the Green Beast talked about his training plan or his students' training plan.

This was nice. Kakashi enjoyed this. And he had a hard time enjoying the  _ especially _ good things in life. He'd gone through so much— pain, grief, his closest ones' death, difficult missions— that he's developed a sort of fear of enjoying what's been given to him. But sitting here in the wee hours of the morning, sipping hot cocoa, listening to some jumbled ramblings… It felt nice. It felt right.

Kakashi leaned forward and sat his beverage on the wooden table before them. He leaned over and curled into Gai's side, feeling the vibrations rumbling throughout his body and onto Kakashi's. He sighed, content with all of this. Gai's voice, although boisterous and full of life, lulled him to sleep. Soon his breathing slowed and his dreams took him elsewhere.

Gai heard the soft, very faint, snores coming from next to him. Kakashi only snores when he's truly having a good night's sleep. Gai smiled. He took one last baby sip of his hot chocolate and set it down, cuddling close to his partner.

It was warm now. Gai held onto Kakashi's hand, intertwining his own fingers with the others. And it wasn't freezing for once. It was lukewarm now. It wasn't long ago when he held tightly to the hot drink so the heat had lingered and slowly went away.

"Love you, 'Kashi…." Gai whispered into his scalp. He didn't expect it back. Kakashi always had a hard time saying "I love you" anyhow, and Gai never forced him to. But he knew how to show it in many ways, like this right now. And he was just fine with that.

Soft snores filled the room as the early morning sky shifted from its once dark navy hue to a bright maya blue. Despite the morning sun shining, neither awoke from their slumber. They laid their, comfortable in each other's warm presence.

And for once, Kakashi didn't take the blanket and nor were his hands glaciers.

**Author's Note:**

> This took maybe a day in a half to write? Its my first Kakagai fic to warm me up for the upcoming Kakagai week! I'm so excited! So expect more fluffy fics soon!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
